The 'Sexy Secretary' Look
by Katrina Castillo
Summary: Ryan and Esposito had noticed, but wisely remained silent. If Kate was going to be honest, she hated wearing these things... But she was counting her blessings. There was no case, so Castle wasn't going to come in today. She hoped. Because she knew, if he saw her right now, he would never let her live it down. (Sometime in Season 4.)


**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so please be kind (but honest)!**

**This popped into my mind a little while ago, and I hope you all like it. Caskett, of course. And let's say somewhere mid-season four?**

**Disclaimer: Like everyone else on this site... I do not own _Castle_.**

* * *

Ryan and Esposito knew better than to point it out. Making fun of the woman who could give them hours worth of paperwork was probably not the best idea. Not to mention they would probably receive the '_Look_', usually reserved for Castle (but given to Ryan on one occasion).

Sure, they conversed about it silently, when she wasn't nearby and couldn't hear them. And they made a point not to stare. But when she was talking to them, it was kind of difficult considering they had to look at her when she spoke.

And it was only 9:30. In the morning.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Obviously, they had noticed. They kind of had to, or else they would need it themselves. But they hadn't said anything or something of the sort. Beckett couldn't figure out if it was out of respect, courtesy, or fear.

If she was going to be honest, she hated the things. She always had to push them back into place when she did paperwork, she had to be mindful of them when she ran, and she felt so uncomfortable with them.

But she was counting her blessings. There was no body, so Castle wasn't going to come in today. She hoped. Because she knew, if he saw them, he would never let her live it down.

But it was only 12:57.

Plenty of time for a body to pop up.

* * *

It was about 1:36 when the elevator doors opened to reveal the writer, holding the usual two coffees in his hands. "Yo Castle, what you doing here?" Esposito greeted as Castle stood by the boys' desks.

"Eh, bad case of writer's block," he shrugged. "Figured I come by, see if anything interesting happens." He looked around, but couldn't spot his partner in the precinct. "You guys know where Beckett is?"

Suddenly, as if realizing something, Ryan and Esposito exchanged glances, barely noticeable smirks on their faces. Castle watched them, a bit of suspicion running through him. It was Ryan who spoke first. "She's here, must have stepped out for a minute."

"She should be back soon," Esposito assured, his voice equally as suspicious as Ryan's. Castle eyed them both, not trusting them at all in that moment.

"O...kay..." He looked to Kate's desk then back. "I'm just gonna...go."

The two detectives watched Castle scurry over to Beckett's desk, plopping down into his seat. Not even a minute passed when Kate walked back in, stopping mid-step upon seeing Castle. Thankfully, he hadn't seen her yet-his back was to her. Hurrying over to the boys, she whispered, "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Esposito asked innocently. "Castle?" At Kate's incredulous stare, he shrugged. "He's here to see you."

"What?! Why?" Kate whisper-shouted, shooting a quick glance in the writer's direction to ensure he hadn't spotted her yet.

"He has writer's block," Ryan answered. "Needs his 'muse' to help him out."

"Needs something different and interesting to happen," Esposito agreed.

"Anything really," Ryan added.

"See what we mean?" Esposito finished, they two of them grinning like Cheshire cats. Kate fixed them with the _Look, _instantly removing the grins off of their faces. Swallowing roughly, Esposito looked away. "We're uh...just gonna finish up this paperwork."

"You do that," Kate agreed, walking away. When she was almost to her desk, she took in a deep breath and continued forward. "Hey Castle."

"Good afternoon Beckett," Castle greeted, not looking up from his iPhone. Kate slowly sat down, taking a swig of the coffee. He was going to see her, it was inevitable. Might as well just go with it. Finally, Castle put his phone away, but he shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "You know how it feels when we have no leads on a case?" he wondered. "Well, I feel about ten times worse right now."

"That bad?" Kate wondered, knowing he was referring to his writer's block. She only got a groan in response and she smirked. He'd be fine.

With a sigh, Castle sat up and spared Kate a glance, before reaching for his coffee. But his brows crinkled as he did a double take, studying his partner closely. His head tilted to the side as he noticed something different. Very different.

"Why Detective Beckett, are those… are those _glasses_?" he asked. Kate looked up at him, before looking back down at her paper work, her hair partially covering her face. "Wow, I was not expecting this- you know, I've never really pictured as the glasses type. So you must wear contacts then, right? What happened, did you lose them or something? How come you never told me about this? Do you realize how awesome that would have been for my books- wait! Writer's block, gone-"

"Castle, if you give Nikki Heat glasses, I will shoot you," Kate warned.

"Aww, come on Kate! That's not fair!" Castle whined. Seeing she wasn't going to relent, he crossed his arms and slumped in his chair, pouting. "Writer's block, returned." Kate opened her mouth, but Esposito saved her from having to deal with a sullen Castle as he came to the desk.

"Yo Beckett, we got a call; over in Central Park," he informed quickly before walking away.

"Hopefully the murderer won't be as disappointing as you," Castle quipped, standing up. Kate stood as well, rolling her eyes. "But just so you know, you totally pull off the sexy secretary look," he whispered in her ear before walking over to Ryan and Esposito.

Kate's eyes widened, her face coming back up as Castle walked away; she could just picture the smirk/smile growing on his face. Resisting the temptation to glance at the glass by her desk to see her reflection, she looked back down at the papers on her desk. Shaking her head, Beckett put her jacket on, and pushed her hair out of the collar. She walked over to the waiting elevator and boys-

-and caught a brief glance of herself.

With a slight shrug, she smiled to herself.

_Sexy secretary_, huh?... She could work with that.

* * *

**Eh, probably not my best work. Tell me what you think. Remember: honest and kind!**


End file.
